


Destiny can do what it wants, but he can’t tear me from you; a fucked up food version.

by Logans_onsie



Series: Oniost [2]
Category: Toast and Onion
Genre: Character Death, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love you Twicey, KEJJDJDJDJD I LOVE THIS SHIP TOO MUCH, Ksjdjdjdjdj this is bullshit, Lmaooo this is dumb, Mei I hope the smut is coming along well, Other, This is now a series, Villain Yaoyorozu Momo, Zawa go cronch, i hope you motherfuckers cry, lmaoooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logans_onsie/pseuds/Logans_onsie
Summary: Onions time has come, but is Toast ready?
Relationships: Toast/Onion
Series: Oniost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Destiny can do what it wants, but he can’t tear me from you; a fucked up food version.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zawa the foodless and cronchy boi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zawa+the+foodless+and+cronchy+boi).



‘I’m sorry.’ Onion choked out, tears spilling from their cheeks.

‘We can escape, right?’ Toast helplessly begged.

‘It’s impossible, my love.’ Onion smiled through their sobs, trying to make their partner cheer up in their last loving moments together.

‘Can't we try?’ Toast cried, hands clasped around Onion’s wrists.

‘It’s dangerous, Toast.’ Onion told them, shaking their head.

‘I don’t care!’ Toast yelled, not wanting to let go, never wanting their love to abandon them, never wanting their love to leave them, ‘ I don’t want to live in a world without you!’

‘There’s nothing we can do. Even if we tried, I’d never put you in that kind of danger T.’ Onion said, pulling their partner closer, wrapping their arms around their partner.

‘B-but….’ Toast choked up, their head dropping onto Onion’s shoulder.

‘It’ll be okay….. I promise.’ 

The two spent that moment in each other’s arms, only the silence of the cupboard they sat in ringing around them. That was until the door opened, a hand reaching in. In a swift montuno, Onion had been snatched from Toast’s grip, Onion’s warm smile matched with a painful smile simply being dragged away. Toast cried out a million times but it was not of use. There wasn’t a single soul who could help them now. Was it fate? Their destiny? Was it the worst thing that could’ve happened? That’s what it felt like to the pair. Their distant touches of warmth and love now being shattered and torn in opposite directions from the cold hands of death. Well...maybe it was fate. Perhaps this needed to happen. No matter how evil and hurtful the events were, both knew how much they loved each other more than words can describe. Death could try and tear them apart, death could do everything in their power yet all of his efforts would end up futile. Their love was deeper than life and death, more powerful than any deity, stronger than any force. So maybe it was destined for them to be broken away, maybe it was destined for them to leave each other, because it was destined for them to meet again. 

Though as Onion whispered his final goodbye, Toasts only remaining thought was how cruel destiny could be.

* * *

Toast’s eyes stuck to the ground as they walked down the pavement. No eye contact and nobody can judge you. No mistakes if you don’t look. Nobody can make fun of you if you just ignore them. Nobody will notice you-

‘Shit!’

-unless you bump into them.

‘I’m so sorry!’ Toast immediately scrambled to help the person pick up the person’s papers. 

‘No worries! I wasn’t looking where I was going!’ The person chirped.

‘I’m truly sorry I should payed more attention to where I was going.’ Toast explained, standing up, handing whoever it was their papers back.

‘It’s my fault, really.’ The person accepted the sheets and stuck out a hand, ‘Onion, and you are?’

Toast’s head buzzed as the person’s name ran through their mind. Familiar but too far to place.

‘Oh! Uh, Toast.’ Toast looked up as he shook the person's hand.

‘Oh….that sounds familiar...you look familiar, have we met before?’ Onion asked, their head tilting in a much too adorable way.

‘Not that I know of,’ Toast replied.

‘Then perhaps our meeting was destined!’ Onion grinned. 

Toast chuckled, ’maybe.’ Onion offered to buy Toast a tea, and who were they to resist? As the pair walked to the closest cafe, Toast’s only thought was how amazing destiny could be.


End file.
